Techadonic Problems
This is the eighth episode of Shade 10: Evolutions. Log 8: April 4rd 3014 "Get back here!" I yelled out at the clown. Geez, it wasn't going to stop. I kept firing tons of darkness at him. He and his freaks kept avoiding it. I telekinetically stood the signboard up and slam it into Zombozo and his Circus Freaks. Upto caught Frightwig while Zombozo, Acidbreath and Thumbskull escaped. Frightwig was sent to jail. Meanwhile, Calliste created a huge energy rope to catch Zombozo but he destroyed it with his strange camouflage device. I leaped up and fired two more bolts of darkness to catch them but they keep on fleeing. "I've had it!" I was losing my patience "Awakatello Foliagetium!" Every tree in the area started to attack Zombozo and his minions. However, Zombozo's another trick made the tree attack us! "arbore immobiles" I casted to stop the trees. Upto searched Zombozo and his freaks. Meanwhile at the Cadmian Tower "Dilton, it's so nice of you to join us!" Kari hugged Dilton. Dilton blushed. He obviously had a crush on Kari. Let's just go on with it. Suddenly, the alarm blared. Dilton, Alex and Kari stared out from the window to find an army of Techadons invading the Cadmian Tower. Kari pressed the buttons on her cellphone. "Hello!" I picked up "Kari, what's going on?" "It's the Techadon Leader we faced yesterday. It's attacking the Cadmian Tower!" Kari shouted. "We can't come. We are finding Zombozo who had defused a bomb which will blow North America out of Earth!" I told her. "Ugh!" she frowned. I was in Mentalwarp's body trying to sense the clown and his freaks. I created two more pink energy balls and caught Thumbskull. Meanwhile, "Dilton, we have to engage the emergency forcefield" Kari shouted "NOW!" Dilton quickly went to another room to get the forcefield open. Meanwhile, Alex and Frederick are creating an emergency weaponry. "Shade, help!" Kari shouted on the phone. I replied "Not now, Acidbreath and Frightwig escaped" Kari hung up. She then went to Control room to instantly activate the double forcefield. Dilton continued to add two more forcefield. "Why is the Techadon Master attacking the tower?" Kari asked her dad. Frederick sighed "It's time you learnt. Long time ago, a Techadon pod arrived on the planet when Ben 10 was just 10 years old. From there, I learnt about the extraterrestials and cybernectics. It allowed me to create these magnificent robots" Kari obsereved the Techadon's movements "So, you stole the Techadon Creator's work. That's plagiarism!" "Tell that to a fanfiction wiki. The Techadons are going to terminate the whole building!" Alex yelled out. Meanwhile, "You lost, Zombozo!" Upto yelled and zapped him. Zombozo got up like he wasn't hurt. Bellum and Calliste then landed in front of Zombozo. "Stop!" Bellum warned "or ye be zapped" "Really?" Zombozo grinned and created a balloon which blew away Bellum. Calliste shielded as four more balloons attack her exploding when it touched the shield. "Arbore Eruptum!" i casted a spell which bound Zombozo. In the Cadmian Tower "This will be easy!" Dilton shouted as he wore an invisibility and intangibility armor. Kari smiled, she was wearing a Lucky girl costume "If Shade can do it, So can we!" "The fundamental aspect of Human's Arrogance" Alex remarked. The Techadons easily breached through the forcefields. This isn't practically g-o-o-d for them. Kari fired a pink energy blast from her hand. Her costume allows her to manipulate energy. Then, the techadon exploded but later Alex fired a huge laser ray at the Techadons. But more and more Techadons invaded the Cadmian Tower. "There are too many!" Kari whimpered at huge Techadons looking down at her. The Techadon Creator laughed as he tries to destroy the Cadmian Tower. "I have an idea" Kari whispered "....." Alex smiled. Meanwhile Zombozo then dropped his hat then suddenly, the hat fired a ray of neutralism. I dropped down asleep while Zombozo managed to escape. I quickly woke up with my hands and legs numb. I couldn't do anything. "Kellecki Rok!" Calliste casted a spell but it didn't work on Zombozo. Meanwhile #2 "Ready!" Kari shouted. The rest replied with appreciation. Kari then jumped and shouted to the Techadon Creator. "Hey, stupid Verzinner. Don't you wanna destroy my dad?" Kari shouted. The Techadon Creator grunted and orders the Techadon to follow the girl. Kari ran and then Frederick came out and blasted using his Terminato-ray. It instantly destroyed all the Techadons. "We did it" Kari cheered. Dilton hugged Kari almost near kissing. Kari pushed him away. Dilton blushed. "So does that mean you like me now?" Dilton asked. Kari smiled "Nope.." she giggled. "Why not!!!!!!" Dilton frowned. Kari smiled "I already have a crush" Shade came out and hugged Kari "I am glad, you guys defeated the techadons" "See...." Kari winked at Dilton "but wait what about the bomb" "Don't worry! It's on Galvan" ON GALVAN This should do it!, Azmuth thought and then. BOOOOOOOOOOOM "Oh crud!" Azmuth muttered (THE END) Trivia *Dilton have a crush on Kari. *Zombozo and Circus Freaks' first appearance on Shade 10: Evolutions. *Though not written, Quetzalon and Trihead makes an appearance. *After Meanwhile#2, the whole episode became third person. Category:Unfinished Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Shade 10 Logs